


Impossibly Stubborn

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Lily always gets what she wants... or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibly Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“Are you always so impossibly stubborn?”

Lily merely smirks at the question, stepping closer in a way that seems confident even when she’s not so sure she should do this, having waited so damn long she won’t waste her chance. 

“Try me and find out…”

The words are practically a come on and Frances almost growls with frustration, a somewhat amused smile crossing her face all the same. 

“And if your mother finds out?”

“We’d have to be caught…”

Lily is smirking now, teasingly. She knows she has Frances beat, although she still can’t help but emit a startled noise when Frances gives in to her and pulls her in tightly, kissing her into silence. She hesitates before responding, startled out of it only when Claire backs into the room, neither woman sure just how much she’s seen.


End file.
